The invention concerns a device for making a splice into a paper web, which device has been fitted to be used as an auxiliary device in making a cross-direction splice between two ends of a web in a winder.
The invention also concerns a method for making a splice into a paper web, in which method a cross-direction splice is prepared between two ends of a web in a winder by means of a device operating as an auxiliary device.
As is known from the prior art, in winders, e.g. slitters, a cross-direction splice or joint is made between two webs manually, and in the stage of making the splice a number of persons are needed in order that the handling of the web ends could be controlled so that a splice can be produced. In some prior-art solutions, a what is called splice making table is used as an aid for making the splice, in which splice making table suction is applied, but also with this prior art solution, a number of persons are needed to produce a splice.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method by whose means just one person is required in making a cross-direction splice.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device and a method by whose means the making of a splice is simple and rapid.
In view of achieving the objectives stated above and those that will come out later, the device in accordance with the invention is mainly characterized in that the device comprises a suction zone for immobilizing the web, means for keeping the device in the desired location, and that the device has been attached to the frame constructions of the winder by means of relief devices.
On the other hand, the method in accordance with the invention is mainly characterized in that, in the method, the web is immobilized in a suction zone of the device, that in the method the device is kept in its place by means of devices, and that the device is operated as relieved by means of relief devices as attached to the frame constructions of the winder.
When the device and the method in accordance with the invention are used, making of a cross-direction splice between two webs is easy and simple. In the making of the splice, just one person is needed, in which case the costs become lower since several people are not needed for making the splice.
The device in accordance with the invention comprises means for handling of the web and means for keeping the device in its place. In accordance with the invention, a device is used which has been suspended preferably as relieved by means of a relief device, for example, on the frame constructions of the machine, and the device can be displaced, in which case it is easy to handle. The width of the device is preferably equal to the width of the machine, in which case a splice can be made by means of the device across the width of the whole machine, either for component webs of, if desired, for a web of full width.
The device in accordance with the invention is also versatile, and it can be used as an aid irrespective of the way in which the splice is supposed to be accomplished. The device can be used both in connection with butt joint splices and in connection with overlapping splices, and the various working steps in the making of the splice can be carried out in the desired way in the desired sequence.
According to a favourable additional feature of the invention, the auxiliary device also includes a web cut-off controller. The device can be operated preferably by means of foot pedals, in which case the operating controls of the device are constantly within the reach of, and usable by, the person who is making the splice.
The device in accordance with the invention favourably comprises a suction zone for immobilizing the web and a separate area. e.g. provided with suction cups, for keeping the device in its place as well as a cut-off controller and an edge for finishing the splice.